Midnight Romeo
by crazyapril
Summary: Life wasn't so complicated when Kim moved to Wa. She had a new school and new friends. Until she met Jared then everything happened all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own the characters of SM! but i do own abby.. :D **

**guys this is my fanfic of jared and kim.. gosh i hope you like it. plllzzzzzzz let me know what you think so far.. hehe i have more to come if ya'll give me some reviews.. :D i'm only posting two chapters. to get ya'll started.. **

**Chapter One: Just put me out of my misery already!**

Here I was standing in front of my history class, nervous as hell. I always got nervous getting in front of people. I really hated it when the teacher makes you stand up in front of the class to interduce yourself and where you came from when you are a new student. I was a junior for god's sakes!

I have lived in ten different states in my life because of my father being in the army. I wished that one day we could stay in one spot, I thought biting my lip. I was facing the class. I noticed that only a few out of the twenty people was paying attention.

"Hi. My name is Kim Shanzie and I moved from Nevada." I smiled a little but I could still feel the heat in my cheeks from embarrassment. I walked back to my chair with my eyes cast down quickly. I didn't notice the guy sitting beside me smirking at my embarrassment.

The teacher started giving the lecture for today. I was trying to keep up but unfortantly I didn't have any clue on what he was talking about. So, I did the smart thing, I started taking notes on what he was talking about. Maybe before I leave to go to my next class I'll asked him to fill me in.

"Pssstt" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled at the girl behind me. She was a pretty girl. Her long black hair was pulled to the side with a bright orange ribbon and shocking blue eyes. "Here. Copy this. I know you're behind on this subject." She whispered handing me a piece of paper. I thanked her and turned around. I started copying her page and half listened to the teacher as he taught the rest of the period.

To my relieve the bell for the next period went off and I stood up pushing my chair back. "Excuse me." A deep voice said to the right of me. I turned around thinking that the person wasn't that tall but he was. I had to look all the way up. He looked down at me with a frown. His black hair hanging in his face. "Can I get by? You're blocking me." He waved his hand toward my chair that was in his way.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I stammered a little and moved the chair back so he can go by. He was huge like a football player. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I thought. He shook his head without saying another word to me. He was cute.

I gathered my books and supplies in silence.

"Ignore Jared. He's been testy lately. He's a sweet guy but lately he's been an ass to everyone. You would think he was on his period or something." The girl that was behind me earlier rolled her eyes standing beside me. "I'm Abby, by the way. So, what's your next class?" She asked applying a pink lip gloss on her lips without a mirror.

She was a little taller than I was but she looked like she just stepped out of a teen magazine with her designer clothes. I felt kind of out of place dressed only in my tight faded jeans, rocker t-shirt and my big bracelets. My hair was straight as a board pulled back with a thick head band. I hardly wore make up either. My mother said I had natural beauty. At times I believed her.

"I have English IV next. You?" We started walking into the hall. I took out the map to the school and tried to locate the class room.

"Come on. I'll show you where it is. I'm in the same class." She smiled at me really big revealing straight white teeth. She grabbed me around the arm and pulled me down the hall.

Abby smiled at me as she took her seat close to the back of the classroom. I stood there going from one foot to another waiting on the teacher, Mrs. Hotz. Mrs. Hotz was an older lady with graying hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. God, I hope she didn't teach like she looks, I thought to myself holding back a smile.

"Kim, just take a seat anywhere you want." She told me pointing in front of her. I noticed there was only one seat left for me to take and that was beside someone I really didn't want to sit by again.

I sighed as I headed in that direction to the table that the guy named Jared was sitting at again. He looked up and his eyes narrowed at me as I walked toward him. My heart was beating really fast and I kept my head down as I sat beside him. He was just so gorgeous, I thought digging through my bag and getting out my pen and paper and sat them in front of me.

"So, are you like following me?" He asked huskly. I turned around and was caught off guard by his grin. I couldn't say anything. I was just staring at him and nothing would come out of my mouth. Say something damn it, I kept screaming in my head. I watched his smile turned into a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Uh uh yeah. Sorry. uh no. I mean no I'm not following you." I stuttered. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh okay. Well. Names Jared." He said turning his attention to his work in front of him. I wanted to smack myself in the head for acting that way. I never clam up with a guy. Hell, back in Navada I was always had guys around me. Never this shy, I thought biting the end of my pen.

Mrs. Hotz placed a work sheet in front of us and I still couldn't concentrate. Damn him and damn myself, I thought. I did all the questions on the work sheet best to my knowledge and turned it in. Jared got up from the table and started to pass me but some how I tripped over my own feet. For a few seconds I thought that I was going to hit the floor but a strong pair of hands caught me just before I did.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked me pulling me up. He was still holding on to my arms and he gave me a little shake. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Oh yes. Thank you." I managed to say. He let me go and shook his head. He turned in his paper and didn't say anything else to me the rest of the class. God, I am so stupid. I guess he thinks I'm a clumsy and mute person, I thought biting my lip again.

What a great first day! I groaned a little bit putting my head in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here's the other chapter.. plzzz plzzz plzzz review and let me know what you think so far**. **also right now jared has not turned into a wolf yet!!! so don' htink he already imprinted on her yet! **

Chapter Two: Wonders

For the next two periods I didn't see Jared and I was so glad. I have embarrassed myself enough around him.

Abby had all of my classes with me. I have never in my life seen someone that bouncy. She was just so hyper but she was a good person at heart. I liked being around her. She was friends with everyone. Hell even the huge guys that Jared hung out with.

The day ended and Abby and I walked out of school. It was starting to rain and I really didn't like the rain. "Great! It's raining."

"Yep. Get used to it, sweetie." She said sweetly. "This all it does all the time here." She giggled. She handed me a piece of paper with numbers. "So anyways, here's my number just in case you want someone to talk to. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, chica." She yelled running to a group of other people. One guy grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. I could hear her laughter from miles away.

I located my dad's car that he let me borrow for school. The car was a new royal blue Toyota. I looked around the parking lot and gasped. My car was the only new one in the parking lot. I threw my bag in the passengers seat and got in. Minus the embarrassing myself in front of one of the hottiest guy in school, it was alright.

I pulled up to my house finally. For a few minutes I thought I was going the wrong way to my house but I heaved a sigh when our rental house came in view.

My father was very lucky to find a rental house in the area. He was told that there wasn't hardly any rentals in the area this time of the year. It was a three bedroom/ two bath house with blue shudders with a closed in porch. We were lucky enough to have a private spot on the beach.

I walked through the front door and sat my bookbag on my couch. All the boxes were gone and all the decorations were put up. My mom was on a ball. The house was starting to look homey. It'll last for only two years, I thought sadly.

My mother wasn't anywhere to be found. "Mom!!" I yelled looking in her bedroom. She wasn't there.

"I'm in here!" Her muffled voice was coming from the extra bedroom. The extra bedroom was going to be for my soon-to-be- brother or sister. I opened the door and was struck by color.

Plastic was placed over the carpet in the room. The walls was so bright with different colors. There was orange and yellow strips with wavey looking designs. Mom was up to her drawing again. The smell of paint was very strong in the room. I walked over to the window and opened it.

"Mom, why didn't you opened the window and door? Are you trying to harm yourself?" I asked propping my hands on my hip. She was dressed in cover-alls,a white t-shirt and barefooted. She had paint all over her. She looked adorable with her black hair pulled up in a messy pony tail.

"No, honey. You know how I love the smell of paint." She sweetly said coming to me and kissed me on the cheek. "How was your first day at school? Come on. I made some brownies. Plus, I'm thirsty for some iced tea." She pulled me behind her, waddling to the kitchen. I grinned at her. She was like a little kid at times.

"Well, first of all, my car was the only new one there. I'm going to look like a rich one there, mom. I don't like it. You should see all the clunkers there. " I told her sitting at the table helping myself to the batch of brownies on the table. They were very rich and soft. My mom was the best baker ever. The only talent I got from her was painting. My mom was an artist.

"I'll have to talk to your father, honey. He's at work at the moment. So how was your first day?" She said to me sitting in front of me with a glass of tea.

"Well, it was interesting. I think I have one friend so far. Her name is Abby and she's so bubbly. She's friends with everyone." I laughed at the memory on how Abby was.

"Well that's good. Maybe you can become friends with a few more people later on." She said hopefully. She put her hand on her rounded stomach and I smiled. We all were excited about the baby. My parents didn't want to know the gender of the baby until it was born. I thought it was an awesome idea, I thought. I was a little bit sad though because the baby was going to be like me about the moving thing.

"Well, I got to do my homework. If you need help with supper, let me know." I told her grabbing another brownie. She got up too slowly walking behind me to the extra bedroom. I stopped at the door of my room looking at her. "Remember to leave the window open and that door open too, Mom. I know you like the smell of paint but it's not healthy for the baby." I told her pointing to the room. She blushed and nodded and blew me a kiss.

"Always the sane one of the family." She grinned at me picking up the paint brush, before I closed my door.

I looked around my room with satisfaction. I painted the room and did all the decorations the two days that we arrived. It was a challenge but I accomplished it. The room was painted in a deep green and outlined with a bright yellow My mom said it reminded her of a lime. I hung up green curtains on my two windows and put up glow in the dark stars on my cealing. I also made a board that I put my pictures of all my friends on it.

I sat at my desk and turned my computer on. I layed out all my homework and started on a report in English. English wasn't my best subject but of course I needed to do it. I wasn't sure on how to do it but I took my chances. I was in deep thought when there was a knock on my door and Abby swung opened the door.

"Hiya Kim! Your mom said you were in here. Hurry up, you're going with me!" She said really fast. This time she was dressed in a tanned sun dress with her hair pulled back by a scarf hanging down her back. I looked at her with my mouth opened.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked her turning my computer off.

"Oh it's no secret around here when someone new moves here. You need to change too. That's what you wore to school today, chica." She said tsking at my clothes. I humphed and looked at her with a frown. She started going through my closet and my clothes pulling out clothes I hardly wore. Has she gone crazy, I thought. "Okay. I give up! You pick out your own clothes. I can't put together your clothes." She sighed and sat on the bed with a sad face.

"Ha! Where we going?" I asked picking out a pair of black pants and another shiney rocking t-shirt. That was close to normal clothes I could find at the moment.

"It's a party of mine. I wanted to invite you. You never called me." She told me.

"I wasn't finished I was going to call you later." I told her smiling at her. A party. I haven't been to one in a long time. "What does your parents think of this party?" I asked her with a grin. She gave me an evil grin.

"They don't know. They are out of town." We started laughing.

"Kim! Your father is home!" My mother's voice yelled through my door. I looked at Abby and smirked.

"You better be thinking of a good excuse for me to go off with you to tell my father. He's a really tough guy." I told her. She stood up with a big smile of hers.

"Don't worry, my sweet. You are looking at Abby Givens. Abby can work wonders." She kissed me on the cheek and opened the door with a smile pulling me behind her. Lately, it seemed that everyone was pulling me.

**reviewwww!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**guys. i'm really really disappointed that i really haven't got more reviews that i have. thanks for a couple of reviews that i have. sooo i decided to give you another chapter but unless i get some reviews i'm not going to post another.. sooo i htink it's kinda unfair for the peeps that do review not to get a chapter... sooo plzzzz review! **

Chapter three: Bump in the Night

"I still can't believe that you talked my dad into letting me go with you." I laughed at Abby driving her 95 maxima. I held on to the door handle for support. I knew that the seatbelts wasn't to be trusted because it was still loose hanging over my stomach. I sort of wished we took my car.

She drove like a maniac.

"I told you I can work wonders." She said giving me that big smile of hers. I shook my head.

"I guess you did. I know I'm scared of my dad sometimes. He's a big guy. You seen that."

"Honey, I have the gift of talking." She gave me a side smile putting her attention on the road. I believe it, I thought. I closed my eyes until I felt that we stopped. I opened my eyes finally. We were parked in the drive way of a nice size cabin. I could see about ten cars parked around and the music was coming from inside.

We got out of the car and she walked in front of me opening the door. There was a lot of laughter and I had to laugh at the scene too. The couches and chairs were moved back for room in the livingroom. There was two guys and a girl playing Twister. Mostly all of the people there was from school , at least I thought so.

"So, there's drink and chips and stuff in here." Abby lead me into the kitchen. There was snacks and drinks on the table. "Also alcohol is in the fridge." She gave me a wink. I took a chip and popped in my mouth.

"Hey, Abby. Who's your new friend?" A guy older than I was asked with a red cup in his hand. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him. He was a good-looking guy but yet he was drunk. Being drunk was fine but when you start to be slobby at it, it was rediculous. I frowned at him as he looked me up and down. His stare gave me goosebumps.

"Oh this is Kim. She's new in town. Kim, this is my cousin Chace." Abby plastered a fake smile on her lips and whispered under her breath to me. "Stay away from him. He's crazy." She grabbed my hand and said to Chace. "Sorry, Chace, but we're needed out in the Gazebo."

We walked by a shocked Chace and went out the back door. It was pitch black but the only thing that was helping us lead the way was the solar powered lamps. I could hear male talking in front of us and we came to a big Gazebo that had a few lanterns hanging. It still didn't give enough light to see everyone.

"Hey guys!" Abby said.

"Hey Ab." A deep voice said in the shadows on the swing. I looked toward the voice and could only see two guys but not clearly.

"Paul! It's great seeing you!" Abby let go of my hand and ran over to the guy named Paul and jumped in his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Wow, dude, you are getting big. You're not taking steroids like the others are you? I know, Jared, here has got to be taking some too." Abby poked the guy sitting beside Paul in the stomach. My heart started to beat faster.

You have to go be kidding me. I should've known that he'll be here, I thought standing there looking at the ground.

"Hell no, Ab! So, who's your friend?" Paul said chuckling getting up wrapping his arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Paul, this is my friend Kim. She's new here." Abby said. Jared stood up and he was a little closer to me. His long black hair was pulled back and there was a loose piece that fell in front of his and I ached to push it back. My heart started beating a little faster as he stepped closer to me.

"Guys, I'm getting some alcohol. Kim, you want something?" He asked me turning his dark eyes to me and I think I could've melted like a stick of butter. Abby bumped me out of trance to answer him.

"Oh uh uh uh sure. Vodka and Orange juice?" I stuttered. He nodded and gave me a small smile and heading toward the house. Oh my god, he smiled at me, I thought still in a daze. Paul's voice brought me back to reality.

"I can't believe you invited your damn cousin here, girl. Do you know how annoying he is at times? I really don't have patiences lately for pesky flies."

"Well, he's the only one that's old enough to buy alcohol. Plus, he already talked to mom and dad earlier before anyone arrived. I had no choice." Abby told him. I raised my eyebrows at what she said. Abby was sweet, cute, but yet lived for danger.

"Well, I don't trust him." Paul said stubbornly. I kept quiet as they talked.

I could hear the front door opened and shut. I also heard giggling as Jared came out with a beer and a glass in his hand. Beside him was a girl with her dark hair in waves and she was wearing a really short skirt and a tank top. He was laughing and smiling at her. She had a glass in one hand and her other wrapped around his arm.

I felt disappointment set in. Damn it all! I knew a guy like Jared wouldn't give me a time of a day, I thought. Of course he's going to go after a girl that dresses like a slut all the time and also thought that she was God's gift to men.

"Here you go, Kim. I didn't make it too strong. You don't look like the type that'll like strong drinks." Jared's deep voice brought me out of my thoughts. He had a smirk on his lips and the girl beside him giggled.

Oh my god! Would you shut the hell up all ready, I thought narrowing my eyes at them. I took the cup out of his hands. Our fingers touched for half a second. My heart started beating rapidly when my cool one touched his very warmed one.

"Thanks." I said sweetly giving him a big fake smile.

"So, Paul, I'm going to steal Jared away from you. We're going to take a walk on the beach." The girl said smiling at Paul. Jared laughed and pulled her close, having her wrap her arms around his waist.

"Don't take him away for too long, Amber. You don't know what's bumping in the night." Paul joked. They all laughed except me. Abby looked at me sharply. I rolled my eyes at her and she grinned at me standing beside me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"The only bumping would be us." Amber winked at Paul. She started to pull him toward the beach behind the Gazebo. Jared looked back at us. His eyes connected with mine and his cheeks turned to a pink.

"God! She was hot!" Paul said breathless.

"You're sick. I think Jared just went with her to get her to shut up." Abby said.

"No. Jared went with her because she's hot and she'll be a hot lay." Paul chuckled.

"She's a whore." Abby hit him with her fist. He dodge the hit and laughed at her.

"Seems to me he's a male whore." I commented with my eyebrow cocked at them. I was a little pissed. I looked down at the glass and looked back at them. "I think I need a stronger drink."

"Yes, we all do. Come on, ladies." Paul said, putting our arms around his on each side and walking with us back to the house. I sighed and tried not to think about what Jared and Amber were doing on the beach. My heart twisted a little bit each time I thought about it.

**review plzzz!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for all the reviews!! i decided to post another chapter. also remember that it is up to all of ya'll for another chapter. if i get enough reviews i'll post another one. soooo hope you like it. PLLZZZ REVIEW!!!**

Chapter four: Boredom and Dunking

I felt like shit the next morning getting ready for school. I was so glad today was a Friday. Abby and I drunk too much alcohol last night. One of her girl friends had to take me home last night. I think her name was Leah but it seemed that she was the only one that was sober through out the night. We didn't say that much while she took me home.

I remembered trying to go through the house without waking my parents up. I knew that if my dad found out I was drunk he would be raising hell. I think I would be in some deep shit, I thought. He always said. "I have raised you better than that, Kimberly!" Of course, my mother always took my fathers side.

I finally got dressed. I put my hair in a plain pony tail and put on more makeup than usual to cover up my bags under my eyes. I looked at my clothes in the mirror. I was satisfied on what I had on. I picked out a pair of tight flared legged pants, a low cut black button down shirt that had quarter length sleeves with gold buttons down the sleeve and my black boots. I snapped on my black choker, dangling earrings and my bracelets to finish the outfit.

My mom was still asleep this morning. My dad already left around four thirty; so, it was very quiet. I popped a few pain killers for my pounding head and headed out to my car. I finally arrived at school and the sun started to shine. Thank god! I thought.

I ran to my first period just in time for the tarty bell started to ring. I noticed that Jared wasn't here yet. I looked behind me and smiled at Abby. She looked a little green and I chuckled at her. She stuck her tongue at me.

"Don't say anything." She warned placing her head in her hands.

"I'm not. I'm still feeling the after affects." I told her. "Where's Jared at?"

"Oh he's coming in late. Paul told me that he wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"Wow!" I said to her.

The teacher started talking but I couldn't concentrate. My mind was on Jared. I couldn't help from liking him. I wanted to see him. I wished he came in . The teacher told us our assignment and the classroom door opened and Jared walked in looking refreshed.

"Jared, you're late." The teacher said to him. He grunted a little bit and took his seat beside me. He gave me a small grin. I looked down at my paper trying to act like I was doing something.

"You look like you are feeling good this morning, Kim." He whispered at me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Well, you have a glow to your face. I'm trying to figure it out." I glanced up with a frown. I didn't know that I had a glow to my face, I thought confused.

"Maybe it's because I have makeup on, Jared." I told him with sarcasm. I returned to my assignment. I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic to him but I did.

"Yeah. Sure." He mumbled flipping through his subject book. He scratched his head a little bit later on. I kept on looking at him in the corner of my eyes. He looked lost.

"Hey, Kim. I need help." He bumped me with his elbow. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew he left a bruise on my arm trying to get my attention. I rubbed the spot.

"What?" I asked.

"Where the hell is this answer?" He scooted closer to me, pulling his book with him. I looked at the question and pointed out the answer in the book.

"It's there." I told him going back to my book.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. I know I'm good." I told him with a smile. He grinned back at me and I my breathing stopped. It was just something about that smile.

"I wouldn't know." He commented back. I could feel my face turned to a bright red and didn't say anything else the whole period.

____________

I got home after school and put on a pair of gray sweat pants and big t-shirt to get comfortable. My mom left a note saying that she was going to the store. She'll be back later on. I knew when she said later on, she means like four hours later. She loved shopping.

I poured me a glass of tea and started thinking on what I can do today. Today was Friday and I had nothing planned. I didn't really talk to Abby today because of her not feeling well. I had to laugh at that. She was pitiful, I thought. I layed down on the couch and started flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.

I gave up ten minutes later when nothing on. I got up and grabbed the phone. I dialed Abby's number. She answered on the third ring.

" 'ello?"

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Laying on the beach. You should come over and hang." She said to me. I could hear deep laughter and splashing of the water in the back ground.

"I think I will. My dad is still at work and my mom has went shopping. So, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I told her walking to my room. I hung up the phone and started searching for my bathing suit. I needed a new bathing suit but my old one would have to do, I thought pulling out a blue bikini.

I quickly put the bathsuit on and checked myself out in the mirror. I had grew a little bigger in certain spots but I still looked good. I was told that my body was curvy but yet very yummy. My stomach was flat and I hardly had stretch marks visible for the eye to see. I pulled a large t-shirt over my bathing suit and was ready to leave.

I arrived fifteen minutes later and followed the marble steps to the edge of the beach. There were a couple of people there surfing. Abby was laying on a beach towel with a big white hat on and sunshades. I laughed at her. She reminded me of Marilyn Monroe except with dark hair and a tan.

"About time. " She commented taking a sip of her drink with a straw. I layed out my towel and started rubbing lotion on my skin. I know it sounds odd to rub sun screen on your already tanned skin but damn it I do still burn.

"I know."

"Hey, Kim!" I turned to whoever said it and groaned. It was Jared standing in the water waving. His chest gleaming from the sun. I looked back at Abby and she already layed back down on her towel paying no attention. I waved a little and layed back too enjoying the sun a little too much.

I couple of minutes went by and I felt strong warm hands picking me up. I screamed and they met a pair of twinkling brown eyes. "Jared, what the hell?!"

"Don't worry! It's just a little water. You won't melt. I promise." He said wading in, throwing me into the water. I hated water. I was totally scared of it and I couldn't swim. Knowing my luck, he threw me into the deep part. I could feel panic starting to swell inside of me and I tried to fight the current. I kept moving my legs and arms trying to at least touch ground. I couldn't. I was running out of air fast.

Oh god! I'm going to die! I kept on thinking. My mom and dad started flashing before my eyes. My brother or sister growing up without me in its life.

Strong arms pulled me out of the water and I gasped for air. It was heaven to my hurting lungs. "Kim! I am so sorry! I didn't know that you couldn't swim." He said holding me in his arms. All I could do was cry. He held me pulled up against his warm body. I clinged to him. I didn't want to let go. He was rubbing my hair. I was pushed against his naked chest. I felt his strong heart beating really fast and hard. I finally calmed down a little bit and noticed that I did drifted down the beach a good ways. Abby's private beach was far in the distance. I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. The current did pulled very fast.

"I'm so sorry." Jared whispered to me. I looked up and I could see tenderness there. For some odd reason, I could feel desire hitting me. I wanted him to kiss me. It was like he knew what I wanted. His eyes narrowed as his face got closer to mine. He looked at my lips and his pressed his lips on mine roughly. His tongue was forced into my mouth and I moaned. I met his with mine.

I couldn't believe this. Yes, I did have a small crush on Jared but this made it even bigger.

**REVIEEEEEWWW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for all the reviews.. yes i decided to post another chapter . so anyways i hope ya'll like it. pllzzz review!!! **

Chapter five: A bunch of bubbles...and pain

I couldn't get enough of him kissing me and I reached around his neck and pulled him even closer. I don't think it was possible but yes it did make it even better. I was still being held up in his arms. He pulled back, lick the edge of my lips and bit the bottom lightly with a grin. Here we were standing still in the water like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god, Jared! Is she okay?" Abby shrieked running down the beach from an opposite direction with her hat in her hand. She was pale as a ghost. He dropped me like I was hot cakes beside him. What the hell? I thought trying to keep balanced on my feet. I still felt light headed. Wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen from being almost drowned or the kiss.

"Yes. She was lucky, Ab." He said with a small smile at her. He didn't even look at me. I felt like crying because I knew he regretted kissing me.

"OH my god! Kim! I was so scared!" Abby cried running to my side and developed me into a tight hug. I smiled and she held on crying a little bit.

"It's okay, Abby. I'm fine." I reassured her. She nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes and gave me her knowing smile. "Come on, sweetie. I'll let you relax in our hot tub." She said taking me by the hand. I didn't have any choice but follow. I looked behind me and Jared didn't meet my eye contact. He seemed pissed for some reason, I thought. He picked up a shell and threw it in the water really hard. If he only knew how I felt. Of course, like I said before, someone like Jared would never be interested in me. What's the use, when you're only going to be there for a couple of years and move again, I shrugged a little following Abby through a path through the woods back to her house.

__________

The feeling of the hot water in the hot tub washed away all worry. I moaned a little as I rested my head back. My whole body felt relaxed.

"I wonder what's wrong with Jared." Abby said thoughtfully with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her trying not to think about him.

"He's all ill tempered. After you got into the hot tub. Before I got into it. He left in a huff. Oh well! I told you he's been acting weird lately." She shrugged.

"Oh." Was all I could come up with. Maybe that kiss made him mad. He didn't want it to happened but yet it did. "I'm sorry, Abby, but I need to home." I told her standing up. Abby looked at me with shock and smiled at me.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go take a nap." She said stretching stepping out of the hot tub with me.

"I'll call or I'll see you in the morning." I told her.

__________

**Jared's POV**

I couldn't explain the temper of mine lately. Everyone was pissing me off. The weekend went by too fast for me. I had to help out at the damn mechanic shop of my dad's. He was short handed and he hired a new guy, Sam Uley. Of course, I had to let the guy know the ropes. I remembered him a long time ago but never got to know him. He completely changed now. He was taller and he had more muscle than me too.

The guy was pretty cool but he kept on giving me these weird looks. I just hope he's not gay. I mean there's nothing wrong with gay people but just having someone that's a dude lust after you is kind of weird, I thought scratching my head. I slammed the hood down on one of our customer cars, and wiped the grease off of my hands and threw the rag down.

I was ready to get this guy trained and just have more free time to myself. I did like school but I always had to help my dad at the shop. I gave up hope on finding a decent paying job when my dad mention something about giving me this shop when he retires. Great! I thought.

The thought of Abby's friend Kim popped into my head. I swore under my breath. She was a cute girl but damn it I didn't want anyone at the moment. I wasn't ready to settle down and I could actually see the girl's wheels turning in her head. Maybe I should just be rude to her to leave me alone. Didn't stop me before, I thought. I loved all women. It was just a damn kiss that probably gave the girl false hope.

I snatched up tools off the floor and threw them in the tool box too hard. One bounced out and landed on my toe. Hard. "God damn!!!"

It pissed me off. So, of course, I made it worse by kicking the tool box. I heard a crack from my ankle. "OH MY GOD!" I groaned as more pain settled up my foot and ankle. I sat down on the chair and took off my shoes and socks. I didn't know what was worse: The bleeding toe or the swollen foot.

"Guess you won't do that again." A deep voice said underneath a car. I forgot Sam was still working. I was excepting him to chuckle but none was followed.

"Shut up!" I said through clinched teeth. There was silence as a reply. I huffed as I got up and hobbled in the office for a better look at my foot. I frowned a little as I took a closer look at my toe. Damn I thought it was worse than that, I thought.

After a few seconds the bleeding stopped and the pain started to dull a little in my foot. I frowned down at my foot. The swelling had went down.

Well. Okay. Maybe it wasn't that bad, I thought standing up to test it. I shrugged and went back out. "Hey, Sam, you can go home if you want. " I looked under the vehicle at him. He nodded, rolled out his big body and started to clean up his work station. If he didn't work for me and my dad, I would be afraid of him because of his size.

"So, your dad gone for the day?" He asked washing his hands.

"Yeah. He went home. He said something about not feeling well. I don't know. I have to do some of his paper work and close the shop down. Then I have to do my damn History paper due tomorrow. Shit!" I told him straighting things up with him. I totally forgot about my paper.

"Your dad mentioned something about you taking over the shop when you graduate." He said looking at me side ways.

"Well, I guess when he decides to retire." I mumbled. I didn't want to talk about it. I could feel myself get angry at the subject because to tell you the truth, I didn't want to be here. It sucked. I was stuck here. Being loyal to my father.

"I'm finished here. If you need someone to talk to or anything give me a call. Okay, Jared?" He said sincerely before he headed out.

"Okay, Sam. I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow." I gave him a wave before going into the office and slamming the door hard. I cringed as it bounced back opened and I could see the door was cracked a little bit. Oh shit, I thought sitting there staring at the crack hard. How did I do that? I thought.

**revieeeewww!!!!plzzzzz**


	6. Chapter 6

**first of all i want to thank my new beta, Gina Olivia. she's awesome;) thank you soo much chica!! also i want to thank everyone for my reviews.. i decided to post another chapter. ya'll deserved it..;) also want to let ya'll know that my bestfriend Kupkakes09 has a new story out called Bastard child and Lonely wolf. It's a great story. also check out SweetlyBroken33's stories too. soo plz give them some love. it's going to be a few days before i can post another because this weekend is kinda busy. soo anyways.. review!!! plzzz**

Chapter six: That's what friends and family are for!

**Kim's POV**

I wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone today at school. I kept on thinking about Jared's reaction to our kiss. I had to laugh at Abby, though, a couple of times because she was being a bitch right back at me. I stopped at my locker for my books and homework while Abby went to have a discussion with our teacher about her grades. _She'd probably be a good hustler_. I smiled at the idea.

I heard a locker slam beside mine, and someone sighing. I stood there with my mouth opened when I noticed it was Jared. Our eyes locked, and I couldn't move_. This is lovely_, I thought, frowning. He broke the contact, and he acted like he was going to say something to me. I waited.

"Kim, I wanted to tell you that I'm very sorry for what happened at the beach." He said with a huff.

"Yeah, sure." I told him. I wasn't in the mood for someone to apologize for a damn kiss. I turned around, and started walking down the hall. I needed to do something.

"I'm serious. I didn't mean to kiss you." He said angrily. "You're not my type." I flinched at what he had said, but I kept on walking. "Damn it. I didn't mean that." He said still close behind me. I turned around quickly, and he stopped short in front of me. I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't help it. _Don't cry, Kim!_ I kept telling myself. His eyes narrowed as he noticed.

"Yes, you did, Jared. And you are right about that. I'm not your type, because _your_ type is someone who is a slut, isn't it? Someone who will sleep with you at the snap of your fingers. Why don't you go kiss Amber, because I don't want you near me!" I snapped at him. It actually felt good to see his eyes widen, and his face turn red with anger. He was slightly shaking too. _Good, let him get pissed!_ I thought.

He turned around toward the opposite direction in the hall, and walked quickly away from me. I jumped as I saw him hit a locker on his way. I stood there watching him disappear.

"What did I miss?" Abby's voice brought me back to reality. I gave her a small smile, and shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Sure, sure. What were you and Jared arguing about? I think everyone heard you yelling at him, you know." She said with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Abby." I sighed. She nodded, taking my arm and walking down the hall toward the exit.

"Okay, but remember. I will get it out of you. So, how about some ice cream?" She said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. I loved her being my friend. For some odd reason, she always made me feel better.

_______

"He said that to you?!" Abby squealed, digging in her ice cream. "God, what a jerk!"

"Yep. He did. Yeah, he's hot, but you know what? There's plenty of hot guys here, right?" I reassured myself. She gave me a big smile, and said nothing as she ate more ice cream. "What? You're not saying anything. That's unusual, Abby."

"It's nothing." She giggled taking a big spoon of the ice cream. She was eating her favorite, mint chocolate. I leaned back in the chair looking at her, my own rocky road forgotten. _She's up to something, _I thought, looking at her. She was avoiding my eye contact.

"Yeah. It's nothing? Spill it, Givens."

"Okay, okay! I think Paul likes you." She said in a giggling fit. I sat there in shock because, yes, Paul was hot, but how the hell could he like me? He only met me once! But I knew at times he sat with us at lunch. Although, only for a few minutes, and he has never asked me out, or anything.

"You're kidding me! Why would he like me?" I asked her, leaning forward and taking a spoon full.

"Well, for one thing, you're hot. And you're an awesome person - even though you dress weird." She said, making a hand movement toward my clothes. Today, I had decided to wear one of my short red and black plaid skirts, with a black blouse, my knee high red socks, and black heels. I topped my outfit with my bracelets half way up my arm, and choker. My hair was straightened with a headband pulling it back.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" I told her, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Well, if you say so. So, anyway... what are we doing today?" She said, standing up and throwing her cup away. I finished the last bit of mine, and then we started walking toward my car. There was no way in hell I was going to let her drive me again.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"I need to get a book from the Library. I don't know if you know this or not, but I kind of enjoy reading a book a time or two." Abby gave me a side ways grin. I laughed a little at her. She amazes me every day.

After taking Abby to the library, and getting my own library card, I headed back to drop her off at her house. I was kind of excited about reading one of the books I had borrowed from the library. It was the Biography of Jane Austin. Biographies were always my favorite books to read. I told Abby that I might give her a call tonight, as long as I didn't fall asleep while reading. This caused her to pout.

I arrived home about an hour later, and frowned a little bit when I saw my dad was home early. I walked in, and dropped my books on the love seat. I could hear parents talking in low voices in the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table with my dad standing up drinking a cup of coffee. He was still dressed in his uniform. _He probably just got off work early_, I thought to myself. _But what for?_ I questioned.

They quit talking when they saw me walk in the kitchen, and gave me a big smile.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" My dad asked.

"It's the same ol' thing, daddy. So, why are you home early?" I let him give me a big hug, trying not to gasp for air when he squeezed too tight. He was a very big man. His height was 6'3, and he weighed 210 pounds. There wasn't an inch of fat on him at all.

"Well, a buddy of mine at work told me that he knew someone who has a few cars for sale. They restored them themselves. I was going to take you to the place, and let you see if you want to get one." I looked at my dad as if he had gone crazy. He gave me one of his big smiles, like he always did, and his straight, white teeth sparkled.

I nodded slowly. I did want to get myself a car. This way I wouldn't have to look like a rich kid with a new car in the school's parking lot anymore.

"So, you're getting me a car?" I asked him, excited now. I looked back and forth between my mom and dad. My mom gave me a grin and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I had a hunch that my mom talked my dad into it.

"Yep. I thought it was a good idea since you're getting older, and I really do need my car back." He winked at me, pulling mom up and hugging her to his side too. She giggled like a little girl. "So, go ahead and change. Don't take too long, young lady."

I spun around and ran into my room. I quickly changed into a pair of baggy jeans, and one of my Army shirts that my dad had bought me. I slipped my flip-flops on, and ran out just in time to meet my dad at the door.

We slowed down a little later at a car garage with a wooden house beside it. I frowned a little as we stopped in front of the house. I had never been here before. I was curious about who lived here. I got out with my dad, walked to the door, and was greeted by a tanned man who looked to be around his sixties. His long, black hair was parted in the middle and braided, and he was wearing baggy clothes with grease stains on them.

"You must be Mr. Shanzie. Ralph called me, and told me you were coming by to look at some of my cars. I'll show them to you." I walked behind them. I heard someone cussing in the car garage, and the sound of tools being thrown. I shook my head, but then stopped in my tracks at what I saw. It was kind of like "Love at first site." I didn't know what the model and make of the vehicle were, but I did know that it was the cutest thing ever. Not to mention the color was a really bright yellow.

My dad was talking to the man as they looked at some of the cars discussing. I really wanted that one. "Hey dad! What about this one?" He turned around, and his eyebrows rose.

"That one, honey?" I put my hands on my hips nodding, and pointing at it.

"That one. Come on, daddy."

"This is a 1955 Metropolitan Convertible. My son remodeled the whole thing, and put a new engine in it. It runs really well. He has a great head on his shoulders when it comes to this kind of thing. Hey son!" He yelled for his son, although I didn't really care about the guy. I was admiring my car.

"What now dad?" A familiar voice yelled from the garage. I cringed because I knew who it was. _In all my luck, why does Jared have to be the one that lives here?_ I thought, turning around and meeting his gaze. He frowned as he wiped grease from his hands and walked closer.

"What's going on?" I broke eye contact.

"Nothing, son. Mr. Shanzie and his daughter are going to be buying this vehicle. I was telling them that you remodeled it. Jared did a fantastic job on it." He hugged his son, but Jared acted like he didn't want to be really close to his dad. That puzzled me.

"Yeah, whatever you say dad. I got work to do." He gave me a quick look, and went back into the garage. _Can you say dickhead?_ I thought. I tried to pay attention on what my dad and the man were talking about, but my mind was on Jared. I really couldn't read him at times, and it confused me. Big time. My ears caught the last part of the conversation.

"Well the car is all yours. I hope you enjoy, young lady." The man grinned at me, and I gave him one back. My own car! Oh what joy!

**reviewwww!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it's been so dang long!!! just been busy here at work.. i want to thank everyone for reviewing.. also i want to thank my beta gina olivia.. love ya chica!! well i hope you enjoy this**

Chapter seven: yellow submarine

**Jared's POV:**

"Son, we need to have this car fixed in a hour." My dad said, walking around looking underneath the car at me. I was really having a bad day. Everything was pissing me, off including my dad. I wasn't expecting to see Kim today, either.

"God damn it, dad! I'm fucking trying to hurry." I yelled at him. I heard him sigh and walk away. I felt a little shaky today, and Sam had to pick this day to not come in. Lately, my dad has been looking at me all the time and shaking his head.

Maybe he thought I was a disappointment to him because he knew that I didn't want to be a mechanic all my life like he was. I was his only child, and I knew that I shouldn't be selfish, and keep the business going. I'm the only one he has.

I finally finished the car, so I tried to start it, but the damn thing wouldn't start! "What the fuck?!" I tried it again, and it still wouldn't start. I got out and slammed the door, and then I heard something pop. I turned slowly around and watched a crack on the window form and begin to grow long. _No way!_ _I couldn't have just cracked the window from slamming the door_, I thought. For some odd reason, I couldn't stop the anger building inside of me. I started to shake uncontrollably, and I moaned. My head started to hurt, and I was sweating a lot. Everything on me started to hurt.

My dad picked a great time to come into the garage. He looked at me with his face turning white. "Oh no! Son, go to the woods! Now!" He yelled at me.

I obeyed without questioning him. I ran to the woods, and I heard a scream. _Wait, that was me._ I thought. _What was going on?_ I slowly felt my clothes starting to rip, and my body started to turn into something. I closed my eyes and opened them a second later. The first thing I saw was that I had paws.

_What the hell happened?_ I asked myself going in circles. I whined.

**Jared? Hold on. I'll be there in a second. **A voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped back.

_Who the hell is this?_ Surely, the tales about our people were a myth. _Could I be a wolf? I will close my eyes for a second, and I will be my normal self again._ I closed my eyes and opened them. Of course I was still in the same spot, and I still had paws.

**It's Sam. Yes, everything is true. I'm just about there. Just calm down and you'll turn back. **Sam said to me, walking up slowly. For some odd reason, I started to growl at him out of instinct. He in return growled at me. This black wolf in front of me was huge! For some odd reason, I started seeing visions of Sam turning into a wolf and a lot of confusion.

**Back off, Jared! **It seemed like it was a command and I couldn't help but obey. This shocked Sam also.

_I'm confused_. I said with my head really low._ Did my dad know about this?_

**Yes. He knew. Follow me. I have things to tell you. **

Again I followed, my anger not as bad as before. I still didn't like being told what to do. I growled again behind him. He turned around sharply and showed his teeth. _Wow! Okay. I'll shut up now. _

**Kim's POV:**

I loved my new car. It had a new CD player in it and a great system. My dad paid a high price for it. He thought the car was ugly, but it was perfect for me. I laughed out loud when I turned the music up and drove down the rode to Abby's.

I pulled in front of her house and I could see her leaning into a car with a guy who I didn't recognize. He had his arms wrapped around her. He gave her a quick kiss, got in his car, and then pulled out of the driveway. I shook my head and got out of my car.

"Kim, is that your car?" She laughed, pointing at it. I looked at her with a frown.

"Yes, so?" She walked around the car grinning. I rolled my eyes when she played with the antenna that had a tennis ball at the tip.

"It looks like a yellow submarine." She chuckled, coming to my side and putting her arm over my shoulder.

"It does not! I like it." I told her. We headed inside and went straight to the kitchen. She handed me a can Coke.

"You would. So, how long you staying out?" We took a seat in the living room; she started flipping through channels.

"Oh I just wanted to let you see my new car." I gave her a big smile.

"Well I guess it is 'cute'." She said with a small smile. I threw one of the couch pillows at her. She ducked and it ended up hitting a vase in the corning of the TV stand. I cringed when I heard it hit the floor and break. We turned, wide eyed, when the door opened. We sighed as Chace walked in staggering with a beer in his hand. _Damn, is he always drunk?_ I thought.

"What the fuck?" He said looking at the glass, leaving the door open.

"Oh shut up! Why didn't you knock before coming in, Chace?" Abby grumbled, getting up and slamming the door shut. She started helping me pick up the pieces.

"Do I have to? Your parents told me to watch out for you, Ab." He said slurring a little. He then noticed me, and it was like his eyes lightened up. I groaned softly, only Abby heard me. We made eye contact and she rolled hers. "Heyyyy!! It'ss shour friend from teh parthy!"

"Yeah, and she's leaving. I'll talk with you in the morning, Kim." She pulled me up and pushed me to the door. "Sorry, sweetie. You will understand one day how he is." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek and waving, shutting the door in my face.

I was glad that I didn't have to put up with him. I laughed when I heard Abby yelling. "Go sit down!! You are getting beer _everywhere_!"

I got into my little yellow submarine and went home. I cursed a little when I looked at the clock on the radio. It was later than I had thought. All the lights were out when I drove up. I slowly crept passed my parents door, and walked through mine.

Shutting the door, I opened the window, letting a cool breeze in. I crawled in my nice comfortable bed and froze when I heard the sound of a howl in the distance. A chill went down my body, leaving me petrified.

I jumped up and slammed the window shut. _Okay, not tonight or ever. I think I'll settle for just the fan_, I thought, getting back in bed leaving my lights on.

**revviiieewww**


	8. Chapter 8

**want to thank everyone for reading and review.. soo i'll be off four days this week soo i'll be posting a lot more.. butttttttt it's up to ya'll for leaving reviews.. :D guys i need reviews to let me know ya'll at least like this story.. just want to give shout out to my chica kupkakes.... can't wait til our little trip to cali next year.. also i have a big feeling there's more four wheeler riding with libby.. LOL gina oliva... love you chica and yes i am being patient with you.. you are doing a great job.. iluvshim.. thank you for all the reviewing!!! i'm always looking forward to ur reviews.. Sweetlybroken33...u are my home girl and i love you. a lot of talking and a lot of e-mailing.. whew.. !! lol. **

**reminder also to everyone that this is not a part of the THE ONE AND ONLY series.. this story stays by itself. unless i decide to make a series.. hehe. well anyways i hope you enjoy and plllzzz let me know what you think.. **

**Chapter eight:**

"Hey, Kim! Abby!" We turned at the sound of Paul running down the hall toward us. The shirt he had on was a little tight showing his muscles. It made me look away_. He has too much sex appeal_, I thought, feeling my face turn a little warm.

We stopped for him to catch up. He threw his arms around our shoulders, pulling us into a big hug and kissing each of us on the check. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but he lingered a little too long on mine. "So, where have you two been?"

"We had a big test to take. Where have you been?" Abby teased him.

"Oh just feeling bad lately. Everything is pissing me off." He said, frowning.

"I'm telling you, Paul. Steroids. They are not good for you." She laughed, and a low sound came from Paul's throat.

"Abby, I am not taking steroids." He said, slowly inhaling. "See? That's what I'm talking about! You just pissed me off. I'm never pissed at you!" He said to her, his eyes widening.

"Aw, Paul, it's ok. I think you just growled at me too." Abby snickered. He shook his head with a big smile, and then looked down at me.

"No, Abby. I think I'd like to growl at Kim instead." He chuckled, squeezing me tightly to his side. _Oh my god!_ I thought. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"I'll growl back though, Paul." I winked at him. _Where the hell did that come from_? I thought, shocked at myself. His brown eyes met mine and they were twinkling.

"Sounds exciting." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Have you seen Jared, lately?" Abby asked, standing in the courtyard. We had a few more minutes to spare. The tree of us sat down on the bench. I noticed that Paul removed his arm from around Abby's shoulders, but kept his on mine.

"Hell no! The fucker hasn't even called me. Don't know what his problem is. Tried to call him the other day, but his dad said he went out of town with _Sam Uley_. " He said. "So, Kim, you want to go out tonight?"

Abby looked at me with a big smile. I knew my mouth was hanging open, so I quickly shut it.

"Sure she would!" Abby spoke up for me. He was smiling down at me, and I had to smile back.

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, girls, I need to go. Kim, I'll see you tonight." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek closer to the edge of my lips. "Love the color." He said, rubbing a finger down my cheek.

I didn't say anything until he was out of view. I turned my head and looked at Abby's smiling face. "What?" She giggled standing up. "I told you he was interested in you."

"Shut up. It's all your fault that I have a date tonight." I pouted and grinned at her.

"Yeah right! So, you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" We giggled and then started walking to our next class before the bell started to ring.

**Jared's POV:**

"I'm going to the movies tonight, Sam. You want to go? I need a break from things." I told him, handing him a wrench. I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Sure, I'll go. Would you mind if Emily came?"

"That'd be cool. She's a great person. I just don't believe in that imprint shit, man. I think you just fell in love with her." I smiled at him.

"You will see, Jared. You have more things to learn." He laughed, shutting the hood.

"If you say so. So, you think I'll be fine to start school again soom?" I was ready to be back in the real world.

"Yeah. I have a feeling Paul is next. He's showing the signs. Plus I can feel it." We sat down at the small table in the garage with a glass of water. "I was at the store yesterday and heard his mom talking to some old lady. She said that Paul was feeling bad. Then I patrolled his area, and saw him throwing a broken chair out the door." He chuckled.

"I feel bad that I haven't called him, Sam. He's my buddy. Wish I could let him know what's going on." I told him, feeling a little sad. Sam reached out and placed his hand on my arm.

"I know. I know. So, let's get this shit finished so we can have some fun." He got up and walked to another car. I was still sitting there unmoved. _My life has gotten weirder_, I thought.

"Hey! Come on! We need to get this done. I need to take my lady out." He grinned at me.

"You taking me out too, Sam?" I joked with him.

"No, you're taking me out." We laughed together trying to finish the other car.

"Sam, I don't think I should've come." I heard Emily whisper to Sam behind me in the line to buy tickets. I turned around and watched Sam look down at Emily, who had her hair covering her scared face. He put both his hands on her face and kissed her lips.

"It's okay, honey. You are beautiful. Don't worry. You're with me." Sam whispered back, grabbing her hand and pulled her to his side. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. _Even with the scars she's a beautiful woman_, I thought while looking at them. I heard Sam growl low in his throat and I snapped back around.

"Sorry, dude."

"Sam, don't be rude."

"He shouldn't be..." He stopped speaking at once. I knew that Emily probably either placed her hand over his mouth, or kissed him to make him shut up. Since the moment I met her, that's what she did. I grinned as I got my ticket, and then waited on them.

"Paul, I can _not_ believe you threw a whole bag of popcorn at those people!" A female voice and laughter drifted to my ears. I turned around and saw Paul throwing a drink away outside the theater.

"Well hell! They wouldn't shut up." Paul grinned down at someone beside him, whom I couldn't see because he was blocking my view. I was glad to see him. I haven't seen him in a while. I missed my buddy.

"Paul!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me like I had two heads. He stopped in his tracks, _I guess waiting for me to walk to him_, I thought. I was having a stubborn streak so I didn't go to him. He gave me a nod and started walking with the female.

I watch them walk away, but for just a second it seemed like the world stopped moving when she looked back with curiosity. It was Kim! Why the hell did I just get that strange pull toward her? Why did I just feel like my heart was going to beat out of my chest? I have to be with her. Protect her. NO! Could it be?

"Jared? Are you okay?" Sam's voice jerked me back to reality. I turned around toward him feeling dazed. He looked down at me with a strange expression.

"Jared, I think you imprinted on Paul's girlfriend."

"Imprinting's not real, Sam." I finally spoke to him. He grinned at me and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"You think that. Come on, honey. Time to watch the movie." He said to Emily, who grinned at him, and then pulled her hat low and her hair back around her face.

**review plzzz.. its that button at the bottom!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**guys i hope you like this chapter. thanks to sweetlybroken33 i have got like ten reviews.. hehe. thnk you sweetie and i hope everyone enjoys.. plzzz review and let me know what u think **

**Chapter nine:**

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't shake the look I got from Jared last night. It was like his eyes lit up when he saw me and that totally confused me. If I wasn't his type then why did he look at me like I was a christmas present? Plus, he was with that older boy, Sam Uley. Paul told me that he was like into some kind of cult, but who knows. Maybe he's just different, I thought. I remembered that Abby told me that Sam Uley used to date Leah Clearwater but dumped her for her cousin, Emily.

Last night, I had a great time with Paul before he saw Jared. He took me dinner, bowling and then to watch a movie. At times, I was a little afraid because he did have a temper. Everything was setting him off and I had to put space in between us. The last thing I needed was him to do something to me and he'll end up getting shot by my father, literally.

"Yo! Snap out of it!" Abby said, snapping her fingers in front of my face through the open window. I blinked and smiled at her. I didn't realized that I was sitting in my car waiting on the bell to ring for school to start just staring off in space. Apparently, the bell already rung.

"Oh sorry! Was just thinking." I told her as I got out of my car. She grinned at me putting her arm around mine.

"OOh! I guess the date went great." She giggled as we stepped into the hall heading toward our lockers.

"Yeah it was fun. Until, we saw Jared." I told her pulling books out.

"Are you serious?! What happened?"

"Well, Paul just looked at him and walked off. Then another thing happened. I'm so confused, Abby." I sighed.

"What's there to be confused about? Paul likes you. I mean hell it's plain as day." Abby grinned smacking her gum.

"I'm not confused about Paul. Jared is the one I'm confused about." I told her as we started walking to our class. "I mean he hasn't been here in a while and then when i saw him last night, he acted like he was happy to see me."

"Nice! Two guys after you." She winked.

"That's not funny." I laughed at her. We were silent as we went into our class, I liked to tripped over my feet when I saw Jared sitting in the seat beside mine. He looked bigger and gorgeous. The first thing that shocked me is that he cut his long hair. I felt a little sad at that.

I sat in my seat without saying anything to him. I saw him a few times glancing at me and I felt my heart beat a little faster. This is not happening, I thought. I am not his type.

"Hey, Jared! Where u been?" Abby asked in a cheerful voice behind them.

"Hey Abby! I was out of town." I looked around and saw him grin at her.

"Heard you are hanging out with Sam Uley." She suggested with a frown.

"Yeah he works at the shop. He's a great guy." He said looking back from both me and her. It was like he was trying to convince us.

The teacher walked in and we stopped talking and got out books out to start class. After a few minutes, Jared bumped me and I looked into his chocolate eyes. "How you been?" He whispered.

"Like you care." I told him. Did he really think I'll forget?, I thought frowning working on the assignment.

"Come on, Kim. It was just a question." He sighed.

"Does it look like I am busy, Jared?" I said through clinched teeth.

"So, seeing Paul now?" He asked softly. I couldn't see his expression as he worked on the assignment.

"Yes I am seeing Paul. Like you would care." I hated to be mean to him but seriously he needed it. Who does he think he is?

"What are you trying to do see my friends to get back at me?" He asked sharply. I looked at him with shock. I couldn't believe he just said that. I felt a little nauseated at the blow of his words.

"If Paul is your friend, why haven't you called him or hung out with him like you used to? I guess you replace him with Sam though. You know what, Jared? Go to hell!" I hissed through my teeth. I raised my hand for the teacher. I had to get out of here. "Yes, Kim?"

"I'm not feeling too well, can I be excused to go to the nurse?"

"Yes, take your books just in case you don't make it back." She looked at me with concern as I walked out of the room. I was shaking from anger and I felt tears starting to form going to the nurses office. Why did he do this to me? I thought trying to dry my tears up.

**Jared's POV**

I thought that imprints were supposed to get alone, I thought sitting on my couch flipping through the channels. I mean look at Sam and Emily. They are perfect for each other. They love each other. I still felt bad for saying those things to Kim. Hell, it just came out. I felt like I was punched in the gut when I noticed the shock on her face on what I said about Paul.

I haven't heard from Sam today which was really odd. Paul doesn't try to call me but I did try to call him. Still not an answer, just a voice mail. I was thinking about everything today. My life seemed like it was a whole new ball game. The person that I'm supposed to bond and be in love with hates me. My bestfriend doesn't want to talk to me anymore, which was really my fault! God, I feel like I'm all alone. I threw the remote on the table and stood up.

I didnt' know where I was going but I was going some where.

"Dad, I'm going out!" I yelled to my dad whom was in the kitchen attempting on making super.

"Don't be too late this time, son!" I heard him before I dashed out the door. I jumped in my red '68 cougar and headed down the road. I drove non-stop for about two hours. I then realized where I was going. I was heading toward Kim's house now. I slowly passed it feeling that tug that I couldn't explain. All I wanted to do was talk to her and I had a hunch that her window was at the end of the house with the reading light on.

I parked my car in the bushes and walked cautiously to her window and tapped lightly. After a few taps the blinds moved and I saw her lovely face. My heart jumped into my throat on seeing her. Wow! Never thought that imprinting was this strong, I thought smiling as she raised the window. My joy disappeared on what happened next.

**reviiieeWWWW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**oh wow! thank you for all the reviews from last chapter! I wasn't expecting them.. well that many. if u didn't get a reply to ur reviews i am sooooo sorry for the bottom of my heart. i have been totally not myself lately. well i have been partying like crazy.. lol. and then i have started writing again when i have time at work. soo yeah! so anyways just wanted to give a shout out to my homie that loves this story... ;) love ya phephe! well plzzzzz review and let me know what you think of this chapter!!! **

**Chapter ten: Manual for your life**

**Kim's POV:**

After going home early at school without talking to anyone, I was relaxed in bed reading a book when I heard the tapping on my window. I frowned as I shrugged it off thinking it'll stop. It didn't. Who would be tapping on my window this late of the night?, I thought snatching the covers back.

I knew it couldn't be Abby. She just sent me a text message telling me if I needed someone to talk to that she'll be here when I want to talk.

I looked out my blinds and blinked twice. Are you serious? I gasped at the site of Jared at my window. Okay, I think he is stupid, I thought frowning pulling the blinds up and opening the window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I said in a loud whisper. The joy I saw on his face went to a puppy dog look. He is so confusing me! "Do you know it's at midnight, Jared?"

"I seen your light on." He waved toward the light.

"If my dad knew you were here, he would be really mad. What do you want?" We were face to face as I leaned out the window. He was loss of words and I wasn't in a mood. "Well? "

"I was just checking on you. To see if you were okay." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for stopping by." I leaned back in my room and was going to pushed the window down but his hands stopped it.

"Please, Kim, talk to me." He begged. My eyebrows were raised at the begging. Jared begging?

"Okay. What?"

"Why Paul?" He asked slowly. That did it. I don' know why but my temper snapped. Why did he ask that? I pushed down the window hard in his face and inches from his fingers and pulled the string to the blinds dropping them down. I left him standing there, while I jumped in bed.

I was expecting for him to tap on the window again but nothing. I looked toward the window, book forgotten and then I got up and picked out the blinds to see if he was still out there but he was gone. Okay, Maybe I was a little rude to him, I thought to myself as I got back into the bed. Tomorrow will be another day I guess.

**Jared's POV:**

I threw my jacket across my bedroom and sat down on my bed, putting my head in my hands. This isn't going to work. She hates me and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just forget about her and go on with my life but to Sam, she's my better half, my one and only.

Hell with it. Maybe I should call up Amber and see what she's up to. She's always up for a roll in the hay a time or two, I leaned back on my bed with a crooked smile. Now that's an idea!

The more I thought about Amber the more it changed to Kim. I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes. Kim was like day, to Amber's night. This girl has go to get out of my head. I am not in love with her, I told myself groaning in frustration.

I heard my dad moving around and then my room door opened. "I thought I told you not to be out all night, son."

"Sorry, dad. Time seemed like it flew by. I'll do better next time." I mumbled to him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is peachy."

"Well alright. If you say so. You know I'm always here for you. Well, I put food in the fridge for you if you want to eat something. Night, son."

I waiting until I heard him get into his bed to get up. I knew I was my dad's world but sometimes he didn't understand me. Hell, now days I don't get myself. I sighed grabbing the food out of the fridge and putting it into the microwave. God, why didn't they just make a manual for your life, like they did cars? Life sucks!

** review!!!!!!!! plzzzzz**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok i want to really really apologize for not updating like I said I was. lately i have been on one of those things that I just couldn't write. then tonight i was like omg i really really gotta write bec my readers depend on me. sooooo here's a chapter.. i hope ya'll forgive me.. soo plz read and review! plzzzz let me know what you think.. ;)**

**Chapter eleven: Plans**

**Kim's POV:**

Ignoring Jared the whole day wasn't easy. I could feel his presence every where I went and it made me very uneasy. Several times he tried to talk to me in a few of my classes, but of course I acted like I didn't hear him. Him showing up at my house late last night confused me big time.

"So, using the ignoring game?" Abby asked catching up with me, as we headed to the cafeteria.

"No. I don't know what you are talking about." I gave her a small smile. I was also in a bad mood. The results of ignoring Jared in one of my classes, I ended up failing a test. I never fail. I remembered the shock of looking at the grade earlier.

"You're such a grouchy bear today. Also, you are actually dressing normal today. Did I rub off on you?" She gave me a big smile revealing her white teeth.

"HA! No you didn't. I was running late this morning. I only had time to just slip a t-shirt, these faded jeans, and flats. I am totally having one of those days." I rolled my eyes, as we took a seat at a vacant table. "Hell I didn't even have time to actually fix my hair. I feel kinda dirty." I sighed.

"Dirty? Who's talking about dirty?" The same guy that I saw at Abby's house the first day that I got my car, asked grinning at us with his dimple showing, sitting in front of us.

"Mark, this is Kim. Kim, this is Mark." Abby introduced us , smiling at him with dreamy eyes.

"Did you forget to mention that you are dating a certain guy?" I mumbled under my breath so only she could hear. She blushed a little and nodded.

"He's a senior and football player." She whispered back.

"Okay. I know you two are talking about me." Looking at us with an adorable expression.

"No we're not, honey bunch. We were talking about Jared." She winked at him and looked at me at the corner of her eyes. I had to laugh at her. I had to give her props, she was good at what she does.

"Jared? Speak of the devil because he just walked through the doors with Little Ms Amber tagging along with her bimbo's."

I quickly turned around and to his word, Jared was laughing at something that Amber was saying to him. It felt like a dagger was going through my heart from some reason. What am I kidding? I thought. I knew he would pick her. She's a kind of girl, that all guys would pick.

They walked passed us and our eyes met briefly. His changed from laughter to confusion. I felt Abby bumped me in the ribs with her elbow to get me out of my trance.

"You're staring. "

"Oh sorry." I turned back around and met Mark's eyes too. He shook his head and looked back at Abby with one of his dimpled grins.

"Babe, they just opened a club in Port Angeles. You two want to go with us tonight?"

"We're not old enough." I told him.

"I have my connections." He winked at me

"Sure. Kim can just tell her parents that she's staying with me." Abby giggled. I looked at her with shock. I really didn't like lying to my parents a lot. If I ever get caught, I swear she's getting it. Wait! Abby is good at what she does. Right?

"Alright. That's settled. Oh yeah, Kim. They'll be a lot of guys there for you to pick."

"Thanks, Mark." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Mark!"

"Well! " He stuck his tongue at Abby.

**Jared's P.O.V**

The only word that I can think of for myself at the moment, was STUPID. I knew that Kim was ignoring me all day but the look on her face when she saw me with Amber, completely threw me. I needed someone to give me attention. Don't I? , I asked myself.

"Jared, are you listening to me?" Amber asked in a low tone. She turned around from talking to her two friends. She batted her eyelashes and gave me one of her sexy grins. Any man would go after that but unfortunately it didn't effect me like it used to.

"Huh?"

"I was telling the girls that we should go to a club that just opened up in Port Angeles. You want to go? It will be fun. We can get in it without a problem. A few friends of ours are going to be there." She placed her hand on my leg. I tried to stop the cringing from her touch.

"Uh yeah sure!" I told her. She leaned over and gave me a lingering kiss on my lips. Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret going tonight? I thought to myself.

"You're so sweet, Jared."

The bell started ringing for classes to start after lunch. Saved by the bell!


End file.
